Death's Army/Agoge/Training
On average about 100 kids enter the Agoge at the age of ten. By the end of the first year this number drops to ninety. And by the end of the fourth year to 75. However only 60 trainees can pass into a Unit. Those with the worst grades are either given other jobs or are trained to be team leaders for the next unit. by the final year each class is 60 strong. Training First-Second Years The first year is when the children are 10-11. The first year focus is academics, light physical training, psychology and IQ testing. This year is a large factor in what the child will be learning over the next two years. The second is more physical and mental training/testing. Third-Fourth Years These teachers are much more diverse. They add up the results from the last year. From these factors they split the children into three categories; Failures, those most likely to drop out, are given training that they could use out of the battlefield: Politics, paperwork, abilities need to teach, etc. They are taught skills that would complement a job that Death's Army could use. Most of these stop training after the Fourth Year. However some work hard enough to rejoin the passable. This is a small minority unfortunately. Passable, those that are average and could pass the test. This makes up the most of the class. They are taught a vast amount of skills however only a few are in intense detail. Warfare, tactics, math, and the ability to think like a team are taught in extreme detail. The instructors split the class evenly and war games are held during the Fourth Year. Excel, these are the most physically, or mentally advanced trainees. However some are both smart and strong. This class is limited to twenty trainees and cannot exceed that. These trainees are taught far more subjects and in more detail. Their training is rougher and more intense. The top six most advanced students are rotating captains for the War Games that the class has. Fifth Year During the fifth year the grade is reunited and are given more training, this usually focusing on recon, raids, and guerrilla warfare. For the following four years each grade is assigned a freshly graduated unit to play War Games against. Sixth Year The Sixth Year is more team work and finding out who are good leaders. This is also a time for familiarizing with each other. Most times this is when the strongest bonds are formed. Seventh Year The seventh year is survival, teamwork, ability, and strategy. They are forced to survive for a year without any outside help. However their are multiple camps of a new unit. This is done so they cannot become used to the tactics used by the first unit. This is the toughest year however it has the highest passing rate. Eighth Year During this year the grade is split into squads however still with a Unit. Then you are given the rest of the year to settle back into society and get used to living with your new squad. Each squad is 20 trainees and 5 Captains. If a squad is short trainees, any Freshmen that needed a squad transfer or their squad was killed will fill the space(s). Units are 60 trainees strong with 3 squads, which are usually broken up even more, and one unit leader. Units are usually named in Latin. All units are given a warehouse for the entire unit to set up. The Unit Leader controls the entire unit and only awnsers to Generals.